inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma Sata
Akuma Sata '(あくまさた Lit. Devil Satan'') is a scout character that ages in the GO Game, though since he never ages really, he also existed in Inazuma Eleven 2, where he was the captain and Ace of Robot Guards. In Inazuma Eleven 3 he reappears with boosted power. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Doomed to play with robots, and made of Dark Matter and Black Ash!"'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"This player's purpose is unknown, but his shots are very powerful."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Traveling around since young, and now his power is unbeatable!"'' Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (In the battle) *''"This Dark Spirit is on his way to destroy the world, and almost no one can stop him!"'' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (After Recruiting) *''"This Dark Spirit has finally seen the Light Side, and has the power to destroy everything."'' Background It is unknown what his purpose is. He travels around the world challenging the strongest football players with his dark powers, and he started training them from since he was 5. Appearance He has long white hair which goes to his shoulders, with dark-shadowed spikes infront of his face, so only his right eye is visible, which is red of burning hatred. He usually wears a red shirt with blue thunder on it and a black demon's tail smashing a crater into the earth. Over that he wears a black jacket with its collars raised. He wears grey pants and has darkred shoes with black horns on it which can pierce through average rocks. He sometimes also wears an extra-thick black jacket with a red doomsymbol on it. ]] Recruiting him In IE2, IE3 and GO he can be simply recruited by filling in "666♂" as name in the Scout Machine. To recruit him in GO Chrono Stone: *Complete the Player Binder and the Move Binder excluding Teruyami Mu, him and his waza. *Go to Raimon and you will find him claiming that he is Teruyami Mu. He will ask you if you believe him. Answer "yes" and he will walk away. *Go to the Snowland Stadium where he will be talking to Shaza Sabaki, the captain of Northern Fang. Shaza doesn't believe he's Teruyami Mu and will ask you if you believe him. Answer "yes" and they both will walk away. *Go to the Desert Stadium where he, together with Shaza, will be talking to Rinno Tenki, the captain of Southern Claw. Rinno doesn't believe he's Teruyami Mu either and will, just as Shaza, ask you if you believe him. Answer "yes" and the trio will walk away. *Go to God Eden Stadium and you will find the three of them talking to Shuu and Hakuryuu. Shuu tells them that he is a traitor called "The Grim Reaper" and they will ask you, just as the other two, if you believe him. Answer "yes" and the five of them will walk away. *Scout Teruyami Mu, level him up to Level 75 and go to Raimon having him in your party. You will then encouter the five of them together. While the other four of your party don't appear, you battle Akuma and four "Shadow Clones". You will automatically lose. Then Teruyami Mu will call the other four of your original party and you have to walk to the new opened section "Secret Battle Field". *You will find Shaza and Rinno knocked out. Shuu will tell you that the fake Teruyami Mu was indeed the Grim Reaper and was called Akuma Sata. Hakuryuu will then follow and tell you that his power was too great. *Go with a party of Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu and Teruyami Mu to Ragnarok Stadium. There you will find him having knocked out the complete army of El Dorado and Feida. You will there challenge him and you have to win. This is the hardest battle in the game. Once won, he will, again, walk away. *Now take the party of Shuu, Hakuryuu, Mu, Rinno and Shaza to the Lost World stadium. There, Akuma will stand in front of the sacred spirits. He will be accepted as the new spirit, and he gets granted a new hissatsu, called Teruyami (Bright Darkness). Walk to him, and he will join your team. He is on Level 50 and will have all of his Hissatsu except Teruyami. Personality He's usually very calm and cool, but when he starts playing for real he plays very rough and mean, no matter who his opponents are. He never has any mercy when it comes to dribbling, stops and shots, and always makes such things happen that when he makes a foul, the referee doesn't look or just doesn't see it good, and so he never gets a yellow/right card after his plays. Hissatsu Power moveset (IE3 & GO) *SH Death Rain''' *'SH Zero Darkness ' *'OF Burning Deamon ' *'DF Soul Reaper ' Normal moveset (IE2) *'SH Dark Matter' *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Devil Ball' *'DF Soul Reaper' Chrono Stone moveset *'SH Zero Darkness' *'SH Teruyami' *'OF Endless Deamon' *'DF Soul Reaper' Quotes Trivia *He is one of the most powerful characters in-game. *His hairstyle is almost similair to Teruyami Mu. **He also seems to have known him somehow in the past. ***They are both very skilled shooters and are both two of the strongest characters in-game, both Hissatsu, Stats, and TP. *When he uses his Hissatsu, they all turn into Dark Element, so it always is more powerful. *He never seems to care if he hits, injures, or even kills someone with one of his Hissatsu, and it seems to happen more often then should happen because of his demonic personality **In addition to this, his normal shoots sometimes already have incredible power. *He has one of the highest amounts of TP, 180. **180 is three times 60, which refers to 666, the number of the Devil. ***His birthdate and shirt number also all have 666 in it. *His nicknames are all based on the devil. *He has two seiyuus; One for his normal voice and one for when he shouts Hissatsu's. *He claims to be the so-called 'Grim Reaper', but this never has been proven. *In Inazuma Eleven 2, his profile refers to his Hissatsu, though his Hissatsu didn't actually debute yet. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Darkness element Category:Antagonists Category:Forward